Hair stylists may use many styling tools during a styling procedure such as scissors, hairdryers, combs, brushes, electric clippers, interchangeable clipper blades, and curling irons. The styling instruments are constantly exchanged by the hair stylist and can tend to clutter the stylist's countertop or work-area. Commonly, curling irons are heated past room temperature to an effective temperature via a direct electrical connection or by a stove stand before being applied to a person's hair.
In some situations, a stylist may use and exchange a wide variety of heated irons having varying lengths and widths. For example, a first iron employed by the stylist may have to be temporarily set aside on a countertop or work-area so that a second, different iron can be employed by the stylist. The first iron, although not then in use, may still hold a significant amount of heat that could potentially burn and damage the countertop or even other tools, such as plastics combs or brushes on the countertop or work-area.
Even further, when more than two curling irons or interchangeable clipper blades (which can often have varying lengths and widths) are interchanged during a styling procedure, the countertop tends to get cluttered and thereby makes it difficult to keep track of and locate a specific iron or clipper blade when the stylist is concentrating on the styling procedure or attending to the customer. Yet even further, if irons are exposed to ambient air and not replaced in a stove stand, the curling irons may lose a significant amount of heat and not be effective when reused or applied to a person's hair.
For those and other reasons, a need exists for a hair styling tool organizer that, among other things, can help manage, secure, and/or maintains a plurality of tools or instruments.